


Just A Who And Not A What

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A post-thingamajig bedroom chat.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just A Who And Not A What

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Yet again I didn't get them for Christmas. Is someone trying to tell me something?  
>  **A/N:** originally written and posted in 2011. Re-watching EoT made my muse very insistent that I write this.

The Doctor came out of their en suite, drying his hair, and noticed the very crumpled condition of their bed.

"Donna! Have you been in here with someone making a mess again?" he called out to her.

She emerged semi clothed, and she idly considered the bed and its unkempt condition. "Yeah, but I've no idea who he was. He was very entertaining though."

"Was he?" The Doctor paused for thought. "It wasn't that actor bloke you like again, was it? What's his name?... Johnny something or other."

"Johnny Depp," Donna offered, knowing full well that his memory wasn't that bad.

"That's the fella. What were you doing with him this time?" he quizzed, offhandly.

"Oh, you know how it is," she declared, waving her hand about nonchalantly. "The blighter just won't leave me alone."

"Or you won't leave _him_ alone," he chuckled.

"There is that fact too," she laughed. "Some people just can't help being irresistible."

He came up behind her to pull her into his embrace, and felt compelled to kiss her neck. "That's very true. But next time... Don't forget to make the bed afterwards."

She swivelled and playfully swatted him on the bottom, before dancing away from him.

“Ah, but I have to leave some evidence he exists or you’ll get complacent,” she giggled.

“Never,” he laughed, and followed her; wherever she felt inclined to lead him.


End file.
